1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blood pressure measurement device and the like that measures blood pressure using light.
2. Related Art
Currently, a blood pressure measurement device, which is not a popular pressurizing type of blood pressure measurement device using a cuff but a new type of blood pressure measurement device using ultrasonic waves or light, has been in development (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-201868 and JP-A-2004-154231).
Devices disclosed in JP-A-2004-201868 and JP-A-2004-154231 adopt a technical method by which blood pressure is accurately measured without using a cuff, and require two sensors such as an ultrasonic wave sensor for measuring a blood flow velocity and an optical sensor for measuring a volume pulse wave. A blood pressure measurement device is highly demanded not only by medical institutions but also for home use, and a portable blood pressure measurement device is demanded. In order to cope with such a demand, it is desirable for a device to have as small a size as possible.